ROBLOX Arsenal Pizza Boy Creepypasta
The Date is July 6th,2019 at 3:00 PM.I had my lunch with my father.It was very peaceful and calm.I decided to hop into my computer and decide to play some Roblox.I was playing other games for hours until 5:00 PM,i decided to play some Arsenal.I had the Pizza Boy Skin.When i clicked on it,it played a sound of Peter Parker Toby saying: "Pizza time.".I laughed,then i got confused.I was like:"Whatever,that doesn't matter.Just a coincidence.".In 5:45 PM,i decided to leave the game but it automatically got to full screen and i couldn't leave the game because the leave button isn't working.I tried to get off full screen,but it didn't work again.I couldn't use ANYTHING to stop it.I didn't had the idea to turn off the computer by using one of the buttons or the cables.So i decided to play Arsenal. At 6:00 PM,something very Strange happened. Pizza boy all a sudden was evil.He murdered everyone in the server and players where in panic.Pizza boy used blood as a topping in the pizza while also putting heads in the pizza.Pizza boy suddenly became all bloody and the Work At The Pizza Place theme played but slowed down.Pizza boy started eating his pizza's and after he ate one,he said:"TIME TO HAVE YOU FOR DINER!" then the game crashed. I rejoined a game,but it was more different.It was the Work At A Pizza Place Map but in Arsenal.I had no weapons.I was inside of the Pizzeria.Pizza Boy said:"GO MAKE ME SOME PIZZA AND YOU WILL BE SPARED.",I decided to take orders from Ghosts then I decided to cook some pizza with robloxian body parts in it.Then i boxed the pizza's,the pizza boxes had blood all over them.I then delivered the pizza to a house.It wasn't an ordinary house,it was new.It had a D1. It was Pizza Boy's House. I gave him the pizza and he ate the entire pizza box.Pizza Boy said: "COME OVER." . I walked inside and pizza boy had his knife out.He yelled: "YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY MOST DELICIOUS PIZZA EVER!".He stabbed me and i was bleeding.The Game then Crashed,again.I was really just confused on why this is happening. I decided to restart my computer.I saw a strange file called: ILOVEPIZZAS.mp4,it was interesting.It had Pizza Boy working on his job,he was excellent.Not until pizza boy accidentally cut someone's head with his cleaver.His boss was shocked and he began to be really angry.He said: "Get out of here!You are fired,forever!".Pizza boy was sad.He went home and he cried for getting fired.Pizza boy then Got very Evil.He Started to invite a guest in his home and he stabbed the person in his chest.The Person was screaming loud.Pizza boy disappeared and people investigated the dead body that pizza boy killed.The MP4 is ended.I decided to share the story to the others in the Roblox Reddit and people where thinking it was fake and making theories about it.Then an person named "Pizza Boy" replied to the comment saying: "You were a delicious pizza.Look behind you,don't worry.Just be calm and you will be fine." I turned.I saw a paper with blood as well as a slice of pepperoni pizza.It had the story on why Pizza Boy was evil.The story was: "I was a very excellent employee in this job.I was employee of the month more than 5 times and was employee of the year 2 or 3 times.I was very happy working in my job.I had a lot of money and i had a big house.Then when i was working as a cook,i accidentally sliced someone's head.The victim was dead,i didn't get arrested for this but i did get fired for killing an employee.I was very sad after that,but i wanted to get my revenge.I decided to have the idea to kill everyone and make my pizza's tasty for Satan.I am the ultimate killer cook.If you are reading this,you are going to be OK.Just be calm,don't believe this and i will leave you alone.If you don't follow these instructions then.. Ÿöü ẅöń'ẗ ḅệ ṩṗäŕệď.Ï ẅäńẗ ẗö ệäẗ ÿöü.Ï äṃ ṿệŕÿ ḧüńġŕÿ.Ṗïẓẓä ẗïṃệ." The Story isn't over yet,there may be a sequel.A Chapter 2,perhaps. Script:BlueTheBalkanMemer Inspiration:A photo in the Arsenal Discord. Category:Users Category:Marked for Review